TERROR REAL
by Liss83
Summary: Danny desaparecio despues de una pelea con steve en la noche de halloween. Horas despues aparece un cadaver y todo apunta a que es el detective
1. 1

El sonido de la puerta azotándose le dijo que había quedado solo en la estación. En sus oídos aun hacían eco sus últimas palabras. Sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de correr y evitar que esas palabras se volvieran reales, pero se contuvo. Estaba harto de dar su brazo a torcer frente a su compañero. No entendía su actitud de más de infantil. Si pasaban toda la semana juntos, no entendía porque también quería pasar los últimos dos días. ¡Y más aún ese día! Danny alisto sus cosas y camino hasta la oficina de su compañero, escribiría todo sus sentimientos y los dejaría pegado en esa pared a ver si así lo entendía ese animal de una vez por todas.

Steve conducía rumiando su rabia, la cual era tanta que ni cuenta se había dado de que conducía el Camaro como de costumbre. Se detuvo en un semáforo y fue cuando la claridad llego a su ser. Él estaba en el auto, lo que significaba que había dejado tirado a Danny en la estación y con el tiempo que arreciaba esa noche. Lo más probable era que su compañero pescara una pulmonía, porque estaba seguro que para ganar esa pelea y hacerlo sentir mal a él, el detective no llamaría un taxi y caminaría hasta la casa. ¡Al otro lado de la maldita isla! Giro y acelero a fondo para volver cuanto antes a la estación. Maldición. Danny no se podía enfermar.

\- Danno – dijo entrando al lugar con una sonrisa – decidí perdonar tu falta de cariño hacia nuestra amistad y volví para llevarte a casa – sin embargo nadie le contestaba – Danny, anda, ya deja el berrinche y vámonos. Para que veas que no soy rencoroso te ayudare hacer la cena. ¡Danny!

Reviso todo el lugar mientras lo llamaba pero no había rastro del rubio, excepto una nota en la puerta de su propia oficina, la tomo otra vez molesto

"Eres una bestia maldito Neanderthal, ¿acaso olvidaste que día es hoy, animal? Claro, a ti que te importa si yo solo puedo estar con mi hija una vez a la semana. Y me importa un rábano si en unos de tus locos arranques me hechas de tu casa y debo vivir en la calle y arrastrarme para ver a Grace. ¿Y sabes qué? tal vez sea hora de desaparecer de tu patética vida. Si patética porque estas con alguien que nunca te querrá como se debe porque eres…"

Esto último estaba tachado y ahora que analizaba el papel, se notaba que había sido escrito con mucha ira. Pensó un momento y no sabía porque, pero las manchas que tenía el papel le parecían lágrimas. Siguió leyendo

"¿Sabes? No me esperes esta noche, porque saldré por ahí para olvidarme que tengo que soportarte treinta horas al día. Adiós

P.D.

Deja de usar MI auto. Es MIO y lo quiero conducir"

¿Cómo había olvidado que era viernes y Grace pasaría el fin de semana con ellos? Rayos. Peor aún. Al día siguiente era Halloween y debían prepararse para acompañar a Grace a pedir dulce. Los buscaría y los sorprendería. Les haría una cena deliciosa y se disculparía. Sí señor, alcanzaría el perdón de su Danno. ¿Su Danno? ¿Desde cuándo Danno era suyo? Salió de la central con un millón de cosas en la cabeza y se dirigió a casa de Rachel. Cuando llego al lugar la tormenta ya había calmado. Bajo y toco el timbre

\- Danno – dijo Steve con una sonrisa – tío Steve, creí que era Danno

\- Hola monito – dijo el seal abrazando a la niña – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien. ¿Por qué Danno no ha llegado? – dijo triste

\- No debe tardar – dijo Steve – es que me traje el auto y con esta lluvia…

\- Steve – dijo Rachel – ¿Y Danny?

\- Creí que ya había llegado – dijo el castaño.

\- Pasa – invito la mujer – espéralo en la sala. No debe tardar

\- Gracias – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Así te muestro como esta quedando mi disfraz para mañana – dijo Grace

\- Me gusta esa idea – dijo Steve entrando

Ya habían pasado tres horas y Danny no aparecía por ninguna parte. Eso ya no era normal. Su teléfono sonó y era el rubio. Ahora lo escucharía el detective de New Jersey

\- ¿Dónde estás Danno? ¡Ya basta de tu berrinche! Regresa a casa inmediatamente – ordeno con voz firme – debemos ver lo de los disfraces para mañana –, pero en vez de escuchar la voz de su compañero, escucho ruido, un forcejeo, ¿era una pelea? Su corazón se detuvo cuando al otro lado de la línea retumbo… ¿un disparo? – ¡Danny! ¡Danny contesta!

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Rachel preocupada

\- ¿Tío, mi papá está bien? – dijo abrazándose a su madre

\- ¿Danny? ¿Danny? – angustiado – dime algo ¿Danny? Colgó

\- ¿Dónde está mi papá? – sollozo la niña

\- No lo sé Grace – dijo Steve – pero lo encontrare. Te lo prometo

Steve le dio un beso a la niña y salió corriendo hacia el Camaro. Condujo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mientras lo hacía, marco un número y espero

\- Chin – dijo nervioso – sé que no son horas, pero necesito tu ayuda

\- ¿Qué paso, hermano? – dijo este riendo – ¿no sabes si disfrazarte de príncipe o lobo para combinar con Danny?

\- Necesito encontrarlo– dijo Steve –. Discutimos y lo deje en la central, volví diez minutos después a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa y ya no estaba

\- ¿No habrá ido a ver Grace? – dijo el isleño

\- También lo pensé, pero cuando estaba hablando con Grace me entro una llamada de su número – dijo Steve acelerando – no hablo, pero se escuchaban forcejeos y después una pelea, gritos…

\- Llamare a Kono – dijo Chin ahora preocupado– nos vemos en la central

Veinte minutos después los primos revisaban las llamadas del número de Danny. Había sido realizada desde un bar a pocas cuadras de la central. Steve salió corriendo seguido de Chin que le pisaba los talones y la promesa de Cho de seguir buscando al detective.

Al llegar al lugar solo encontraron caos. El bar de donde Danny había hecho su última llamada hacia treinta minutos aproximadamente está ardiendo. Al parecer el segundo piso del lugar se había venido abajo, y el chispeo de los cables habían provocado un incendio. Las llamas salían por puertas y ventanas además del techo. Los bomberos trabajaban sin descanso

\- ¡Danny! – grito Steve desesperado mientras Chin lo detenía

\- ¡No Steve! – grito Chin forcejeando con él para detenerlo – es peligroso

\- ¡Debo sacarlo de ahí! – siguió gritando el Marín – ¡Debo sacarlo!

\- ¡No hay nada que hacer! – repetía Chin con la voz quebrada – ¡se fue! ¡se fue!

Steve cayó de rodillas llorando y llamando a su amigo. Sentía que algo se abría en mitad de su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y perdió el conocimiento. Despertó en una de las ambulancias con la mascarilla de oxígeno. Una mano impidió que se levantara, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la mirada desolada de Chin

\- ¿Dónde está…? – dijo Steve quitándose la mascarilla

\- El bar estaba lleno – dijo Chin – Kono hizo todos los arreglos para acelerar la recuperación de los cuerpos

\- Quiero estar allí – dijo Steve –, se lo debo

\- Va ser muy difícil, Steve – dijo Chin acongojado –, el lugar estaba lleno

\- ¡Grace! – dijo Steve de pronto – ¿han hablado con Rachel?

\- Creí que tú querrías hacerlo – dijo Chin

\- Si. Debo ser yo – dijo cerrando – ¿saben cómo inicio todo?

\- Christian Slider era un reconocido estilista de Honolulu al que le negaron hace unos días un trago – dijo Cho acercándose, aun a esa distancia se notaba que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados – no le gusto eso y hoy volvió para hacerlo saber

\- ¿Por qué se le negó ese trago? – indago Steve

\- Slider era abiertamente homosexual y portador del VIH – dijo Kono –, era un secreto a voces le relación que tenía con Martin Friedrich, hijo del magnate Rudolf Friedrich, el dueño de una de las redes de casino más importantes de Las Vegas. Martin llego de vacaciones por una semana hace tres años, pero al conocer Slider dejo todo y se mudó para acá. Sin embargo hace una semana Martin termino todo con él sin explicaciones y Slider estaba convencido de que Rudolf era quien estaba detrás de todo

\- ¿Martin estaba en el lugar? – pregunto Steve

\- Si – aseguro Chin – era cliente asiduo cada noche. Había llegado veinte minutos antes de que todo iniciara y diez minutos después de Slider, a quien por cierto otra vez le negaron la entrada esta noche

\- ¿Sobrevivió Slider? – pregunto Steve

\- No– dijo Chin –. Pero quien sí lo hizo fue Martin. Está en terapia intensiva, es posible que no pase la noche

\- Si la pasa – sentencio Steve – preferirá haber muerto


	2. 2

Steve decidió ir al cuartel de cinco cero, a esperar la confirmación de la identidad de las víctimas. Sin embargo antes de subir al auto, Kono lo alcanzo y sin palabras le entrego en una bolsa de seguridad una billetera y un celular. Ambas cosas las conocía muy bien. El nudo en su garganta volvió. Danno, su Danno, ya no volvería y lo último que había escuchado de sus labios había sido un reclamo. Un reclamo por no pasar el día con él. No pudo reprimir el impulso de besar las cosas. Tenían su aroma.

\- Te llevare a casa – dijo la chica

\- No es necesario – susurro Steve con la mirada perdida

\- No puedes conducir así – dijo Kono – dame las llaves

\- No… no puedo… subir a su auto – dijo el Marín

\- Tomaremos un taxi – dijo Kono – necesitas descansar

\- Quiero ir a cinco cero – susurro su jefe – necesito…

Lentamente se alejaron del lugar. Cada paso era una agonía lenta para él. Maldita cobardía. Maldita cobardía que no lo dejo amar libremente. Ni bien llegaron se encerró en su oficina. Saco lentamente la billetera de la bolsa y la abrió. Sonrió al ver una foto de Grace sonriendo. La quito del lugar y noto que había más cosas detrás. Las examino y sus lágrimas cayeron, eran fotografías suyas y de Grace juntos y otras de los tres. Una nota que decía: "en el restaurant de Kamekona. No me falles" y estaba dibujado un ojo guiñando. Conocía la letra de memoria. Él le había dejado esa nota hacia un par de semanas, en realidad casi cuatro meses, después de una de sus tantas peleas. Danno había guardado eso como un tesoro. Steve no aguanto más y empezó a tirar todo lo que había a su alrededor hasta no dejar nada en su lugar, excepto los artículos personales de Danny sobre los que lloro como si fuese un niño pequeño.

El sol lo encontró de vuelta en su departamento, y trajo consigo la agonía de afrontar a la familia de su compañero. Compañero. Esa palabra tenía otras connotaciones para él cuando pensaba en Danny. Él no era solo un compañero, él era su vida, la mitad de él mismo, la mitad buena, racional y por qué no, hermosa. Steve se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre rudo, un Marín fuerte y seguro, que no le temía a nada ni a nadie. Hasta ahora. Estaba conociendo en carne viva lo que muchos llamaban terror. Terror a la vida. Terror a quedarse solo. Terror a no escuchar esa vocecita que le decía cosas lindas como "bestia" o "Neanderthal" que en el fondo se traducía como un "cuídate, me haces falta" ¿Qué haría ahora sin Danno? Su Danno. El teléfono lo saco de su miseria humana. No quería contestar pero la voz que le estaba dejando un mensaje lo hizo entender el peso de sus responsabilidades

\- Papá, ¿Por qué no me contestas? – dijo Grace – no te olvides que hoy vamos a pedir dulces. Ya está listo mi disfraz

\- Hola Grace – dijo levantando la bocina de teléfono

\- Tío Steve – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿Y mi Danno? ¿ya se levantó? Pásamelo

\- Grace, yo…, bueno Danno…, él aun esta… – susurro mientras sus lágrimas caían – en cuanto despierte lo llevare para que lo veas ¿te parece? – escucho la respuesta mordiéndose los nudillos de sus manos para no gritar –. Me tengo que ir. Te amo monito – colgó lo más rápido que pudo y se levanto fue hacia el refrigerador. Saco todas las cervezas y las llevo a la recamar para bebérselas todas como si no hubiera un mañana. En realidad, si no había Danno no había mañana para él.

En un determinado momento de la tarde, vio como Danny entraba cansado y la ropa no solo desgarrada, sino también sucia, su cabello revuelto y al parecer descalzo. Su cabeza estaba vendada y tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo

\- ¡Danno! – grito llorando – ¡Danno, mi amor! ¡Perdóname no te supe cuidar! ¡Vuelve y te juro que reparare todos mis errores! ¡No me dejes! – le pareció que Danny dijo algo pero no entendió.

A tropezones se acercó a él y lo abrazo a más no poder. Escucho un quejido lastimero de parte del rubio. Le beso el cuello, el rostro, los labios. Esos labios que no sabía que tanto deseaba y que ahora descubría cuanto necesitaba. Cayo de rodillas abrazándose a las piernas contrarias con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron sin que él se desprendiera ni dejara de llorar ni un instante. Lloro hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Despertó cuando ya era de noche y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Le dolía horrores su cabeza. Se levantó lentamente y vio su reloj eran las doce y media ¿de la noche? Sus lágrimas cayeron él debería estar en la calle pidiendo dulces con Grace y… – sus lágrimas cayeron, nuevamente a raudales había soñado que Danny volvía. Eso nunca más iba a pasar. Fue nuevamente al sótano y tomo otra botella ahora de wiski, la destapo y bebió directamente de ella. Se sentó en el suelo y sus sollozos se hicieron audibles en todo el lugar. Una hora más tarde ya se había bebido todo el bar que escondía para que Grace no lo viera. Solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza, Danny. En un determinado momento la puerta se abrió y por ella vio pasar a alguien

\- ¿Danno? – sollozo – mi amor

\- ¿Otra vez estas ahogado? – reprocho el rubio

\- Solo así no me duele tanto que te hayas muerto – llorando - ¡Y nunca te dije lo sexi que te veías en tus trajes que no encajan en Hawaii!

\- ¡Dios, apestas! – dijo acercándose

\- ¿Me besas? – suplico – quiero sentir tus labios aunque ya estés muerto

\- El que se va morir eres tú si no te bañas – dijo Danny poniéndolo de pie

\- Báñate conmigo – suplico el Marín –. He escuchado que bañan a los muertos. Dime que me perdonas y nos bañaremos juntos. Que te quedaras en casa conmigo. Que le daremos hermanitos a Grace

\- Solo si tú – dijo Danny irónicamente – eres el de abajo

\- Seré lo que quieras – dijo Marín abrazándose a su compañero

\- ¡Idiota! – grito Danny – me duele todo

\- También a mí me duele tu muerte – dijo Steve

\- En cambio a mí no me dolerá la tuya – siseo Danny – si no me sueltas en este momento

Pero sus protestas fueron calladas por un apasionado beso. Al terminar el beso, Steve escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo. Despertó nuevamente cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto. No recordaba cómo fue que llego a su cama. Debía levantarse afrontar las cosas, Danny así lo hubiese querido. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño, entro a la ducha y dejo el agua con su cuerpo empapándose. Diez minutos salió del baño sin nada que cubriera su desnudes, pero justo en ese momento un grito lo sorprendió haciéndolo gritar a él también

\- ¡Maldito animal! – grito Danny – ¡vístete!

\- ¿Danno? – susurro Steve sorprendido – ¡estas vivo! – y lo abrazo desesperadamente

\- Neandertal – dijo Danny – me duele todo

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! – repetía el comandante mientras lo besaba, pero de pronto fue consciente de sus acciones y se separó – heee… yo…

\- Olvídalo, si – dijo el rubio rojo de la vergüenza – solo vine a recoger mis cosas

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Steve con miedo – ¿te vas?

\- Steve me dijiste que esto no era un hotel – dijo con tono cansino – y que tenía que pasar la noche de Halloween aquí, pero no puedo, debo estar con Grace, le prometí que iríamos a pedir dulces juntos

\- ¡Grace! – dijo Steve alarmado – perdón. Cuando te reclame aquello había olvidado que yo también se lo prometí. Perdóname. Iremos juntos. Voy a cambiarme. No te muevas

\- No tienes que hacerlo – dijo Danny sonrojado contemplando la desnudes de su amigo

\- Claro que si – aseguro este – no te perderé de vista nunca más. Danno si te reclame todo eso es porque… me enamore de ti y… perdóname

\- Claro creíste que me morí – dijo Danny haciendo sus característicos gestos con las manos – y puf… descubriste que me amabas

\- De hecho… – susurro Steve – lo descubrí cuando volví a recogerte y encontré tu nota

\- ¿La leíste? – dije Danny perdiendo la fuerza en la voz

\- Si. Y eso me recuerda – dijo Steve sonriendo –, ¿lloraste escribiéndola?

\- ¡No! – dijo Danny sin detenerse a pensar

\- Si lo hiciste – dijo Steve

\- No

\- Si

\- No

\- Si

\- Ya basta – dijo Danny – me tengo ir. Pero antes dime de donde sacaste que había muerto

\- Ha eso – dijo Steve – después que te fuiste… yo… fui a buscarte por todos lados y… – Danny alzo una ceja – como no te encontraba le pedí ayuda a Kono y a Chin, ubicamos tu teléfono en un bar, pero cuando llegaba por ti este exploto

\- ¡Típico! – dijo Danny bufando – ¡llegas tú y todo explota!

\- Danny perdóname – dijo Steve – mira los celos me ganaron

\- ¿Celos? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Si quería pasar la noche contigo viendo películas – dijo sentándose con los hombros caídos – y olvide la fecha

\- ¿Y lo del amor? – dijo Danny entrecerrando los ojos

\- Una cosa llevo a otra – dijo Steve – y me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti. Perdóname

\- Tengo que ir por Grace – dijo Danny exhalando – luego terminamos esta conversación

\- Me voy a vestir

Media hora después ambos estaban frente a la casa de Rachel, saliendo con Grace a pedir dulces. Les había costado tranquilizar a la mujer y explicarle que todo había sido una confusión, ya que saliendo de la central había sido emboscado en un callejón oscuro por tres hombres que lo golpearon y le robaron tanto su billetera como su celular, por lo que tuvo que caminar toda la noche

Pedir dulces con Steve y Grace había sido toda una aventura en la que Danny no sabía quién era más infantil. Pasada la media noche llevaron de vuelta a Grace a casa. Steve la cargaba ya que el sueño y el cansancio la habían vencido totalmente

\- Me voy a descansar – dijo Danny después de arropar a la niña – me duele todo

\- Si quieres… te hago un masaje – dijo Steve acercándose

\- No es necesario – dijo Danny nervioso saliendo de la habitación de la niña

\- Te ayudara a dormir mejor – dijo Steve acercándose

\- ¿Tú crees? – susurro Danny cerrando los ojos cuando Steve lo abrazo por la cintura mientras le acariciaba el rostro

\- Déjame demostrártelo

Tal vez la noche de Halloween no fuera tan terrorífica como Danny siempre había pensado, después de todo amar a Steve McGarrett y ser su compañero de trabajo podía causar mucho más escalofríos


End file.
